The Five ways Naruto messes with Sasuke's head
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: After a nights' discovery, Naruto has a come up with a way to mess with Sasuke's head. Five ways, actually! SasuNaru, Hint of KibaNaru. More Inside. Review! Bonus Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Let's see how many people I can get to review on this story. This was a requested by a friend of mine so, I went ahead and posted it. Also, **I do not own Naruto**, and, from this point on, everyone should know my disclaimer. I've never once said that Naruto was mine ( only in my dreams) so no need to sue me for an unwritten but completely legal code. **snickers** Anyhow. Go ahead and read. This story is 5 part-er. I've finished it, The only thing that needs to happen is for me to get a review ( or five) to post the next segment. Enjoy the story. I'll leave you alone now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Title:** The Five ways Naruto messes with Sasuke's head  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sasu/Naru, obviously ^^ slight hint of Kiba/Naru  
><strong>Rating:<strong> From K to M (NC-17) Rated M to be safe. The last one is safe, short and sweet, the third one is a rather graphic. The others are somewhere in between.

**Warning:** Contains YAOI.

**Ages:** Naruto - 20

Sasuke- 21

_(everyone else mentioned, except Itachi and Kakashi, is generally around that age. Itachi is like, 26 and Kakashi is whatever seems to fit :T.)_

**Summary**: After a nights' discovery, Naruto has a come up with a way to mess with Sasuke's head. Five ways, actually!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter One:** Dream

All in all, things had been very awkward, Naruto decided when he lay on his back on the bed, trying to fall asleep. Unable to drift off, he silently went over the recent happenings once again.

He still wasn't sure why he and Gaara had fought. It was probably over something silly, and they'd make up soon enough, but for now they weren't on speaking terms. Which was quite annoying in the middle of a mission, especially with the two of them sharing a hotel room.

Kakashi, team leader, had come up with a solution and offered to share a room with Gaara for one night. Naruto could have his bed and share a room with Sasuke. And that's where things had become really weird. For some reason, Sasuke had been very adamant about not wanting to sleep in one room with Naruto. Naruto couldn't understand why, they were friends after all. Sasuke hadn't been willing to offer an explanation and Kakashi had just shrugged and changed rooms, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to work things out between themselves.

Once they were alone, Sasuke had acted as if nothing had happened and they had watched a movie together before going to bed. Now, Sasuke was sound asleep and Naruto was thinking. Was he that annoying?

A sound woke Naruto from his musings. He frowned. Was that... a moan? He turned his head to look at Sasuke in the other bed, his eyes widening when another moan, because that was definitely a moan, left Sasuke's throat.

"Sasuke?"

There was no reply, it was obvious that Sasuke was asleep. But if he was asleep, then why...

"Nnn, yesss..."

Naruto's eyes widened further. He thought for a moment. An interesting thought had just entered his mind. Did this have anything to do with why Sasuke didn't want to share a room with him? A mischievous smirk appeared on his face and he slipped out of his bed. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he tiptoed to the bed Sasuke was currently being... restless... in. Walking around it so he could see Sasuke's face, he gingerly sat down on the bed and watched. Who are you thinking of, Sasuke...

Maybe in his sleep Sasuke picked up on Naruto's thoughts, because when his soft whispers sounded again...

"Ahh... Naru...Mmm... yesss..."

Whoa. Naruto blinked in surprise. He's thinking of... me? He would have lingered on this thought more, but a movement distracted him. He wasn't stupid, that movement could only mean one thing...

Biting his lip in concentration, Naruto took a corner of Sasuke's sheets and slowly eased them off his friend's body. He wasn't sure what made him do it, he just knew that he wanted to see what thinking of him did to Sasuke's body. Inch by inch, his friend's naked body came into view - Naruto didn't think he'd ever actually be happy about the fact Sasuke slept in the nude - until after a long two minutes, he lay exposed for the younger male to see. And what he saw took his breath away.

The sleeping Sasuke pleasured himself with short strokes, whimpering softly, dreaming something Naruto could only imagine. For a few minutes, Naruto just watched, enthralled, unable to believe that his friend, the very friend he respected and even feared a little, would get off on the thought of... him? Amazing...

Naruto didn't know what made him do it, but soon watching alone wasn't enough any more. He slowly reached out and trailed his fingers over Sasuke's exposed chest. He was rewarded with a long, soft moan and a slight speeding up of Sasuke's stroking.

"Nnn, more..."

Was he really asleep? Naruto pulled his hand back quickly and watched Sasuke for a while, but apart from the one hand, nothing moved. Yes, he really was sleeping. He reached out again, ghosting his fingers over hard abs. Sasuke's body moved like a snake, curling to meet with Naruto's hand. Sasuke's moans got a little louder and his hand started moving faster still, almost frantically when Naruto's fingers moved from his abs to his thighs. Feeling strangely excited, Naruto decided to take another risk. He slowly moved his hand up Sasuke's thigh, brushing against the tight sac. His fingers only barely touched the sensitive skin, but the soft touch caused Sasuke to arch his back and with a loud moan, he emptied himself on the sheets, Naruto's name once again on his lips. Naruto couldn't help but think it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Sasuke's body relaxed and with another soft whimper he turned around, still sleeping soundly. Naruto pulled the sheets back over his friend and crawled into his own bed, but not before dragging a finger through that glistening wet spot. If this had happened because of him, the least he deserved was a little taste...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** A/N**: End of Chapter one. Naruto's one sneaky lil' freaky. Gotta love that Naru-chan. Anyway, Review guys and find out what happens next? I may even post by the end of the day if you do.

**Read, Review, & Move on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow! I feel great! I've gotten 5 wonderful reviews and a bit of helpful advice and the reviews keep pouring in! Thanks everyone! **dabs eyes with tissues** Love~ yes, oh Love~ And I pass on many thanks to the reader's who have added this to thier alert/favorite list. I won't repeat my disclaimer (You've seen it in the first chapter, no need to repeat it now) And as promised, If I had gotten 5 reveiws, which I so proudly have, I would post a chapter. And its not even the end of the night here! **Snickers** Enjoy!

**Character's thoughts will forever be portrayed in** _Italics_. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Title:** The Five ways Naruto messes with Sasuke's head

**Pairing:** Sasu/Naru, obviously ^^ slight hint of Kiba/Naru

**Rating:** From K to M (NC-17) Rated M to be safe. The last one is safe, short and sweet, the third one is a rather graphic. The others are somewhere in between.

**Warning:** Contains YAOI.

**Ages:** Naruto - 20

Sasuke- 21

_(everyone else mentioned, except Itachi and Kakashi, is generally around that age. Itachi is like, 26 and Kakashi is whatever seems to fit :T.)_

**Summary:** After a nights' discovery, Naruto has a come up with a way to mess with Sasuke's head. Five ways, actually!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Two:** E-mail

Like he did every morning, Sasuke opened his laptop to read the news before he had to leave for work. A small blinking icon on his system tray told him he had three new e-mails. He opened his mail program.

_Viagra... no thank you... Penis enlargement... I'm quite happy with what I've got, thanks... Naruto-kun? Since when does he use -this- e-mail address?_

He first checked his phone to see if he had missed any calls or mails from his friend, but there was nothing. Odd. It was really rare for anyone to use the e-mail address not connected to his phone. As a matter of fact, only a few people even had it. Sasuke shrugged as he pushed the odd thought out of his mind and clicked.

**Subject: **Wish you were** here**

Sasuke frowned. What's up with that? He knew Naruto to be clingy, but something about the way 'here' was bolded made him wonder what the other had been up to this time.

Opening the mail, he found two attachments. One was a picture, the other what seemed to be a video file. He clicked the picture first.

...Hah?

The reason for the bolded 'here' became obvious very soon as Sasuke stared at a rather candid photo of what couldn't be mistaken for anything but Naruto's ass. Sasuke wasn't sure whether to laugh or be slightly embarrassed. Would he ever get used to his friend's antics? Yes, they had shared a bed a few times before and he knew Naruto to be very expressive and, well, loud... but this was taking it to a whole new level.

As apprehension making his throat feel tight, Sasuke opened the video file.

His eyes widened and he gasped loudly. You've got to be kidding me. His shocked surprise didn't stop him from watching the video from beginning to end, blinking, sighing, whimpering and moaning as Naruto went from (kind of) dressed and cheerful to naked and touching himself, Sasuke's name rolling off his lips more often than Sasuke could count. Not that he was trying.

A few minutes into the video, Naruto repeated the words he had used for the subject line. "I wish you were... here..." he moaned as one, two, three fingers disappeared into the spot he had pointed out so creatively in the attached picture.

Sasuke shifted in his chair as he watched Naruto doing something that could only be described as riding his own hand. Almost unconsciously, Sasuke's own hand disappeared into his bathrobe and soon his own whimpers mixed with Naruto's moans and wails on the screen. His strokes matched those of his friend and occasional lover and when Naruto screamed, Sasuke groaned.

It was a good thing he still had to take a shower, anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: ****Chuckles** I didn't say It would be long, did I? Oops. Not my fault. :) Heh, I can be so evil sometimes. Once again, Please review and I will happily post a new chapter. Let's get up to 10 reviews, Hm? And, I will gladly be taking that advise from Anonymous J in the next chappy. It gets a little "Phone-y" if you know what I mean. **Snickers**

Anyhow, Thanks for reading! Next Chapter, coming soon! Now don't be shy. Press that little button down at the bottom of the page and make me a happy, happy, person.

**Read, Review, & Move on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sugoiii~! It looks like you guys want me to continue this story. ****Snickers and rubs hands together**** Alrighty then. I've got 10 whole reviews so far and I'm happy (Even though this chappy fic won't be as severe as my one-shots) I'm glad you all continue to support me and my crazed writing style. Many thanks. And thankies for the many Alerts/Favorites I've gotten as well!** **Bows**** Has anyone else realized how fiesty these plot bunnies are? It hasn't even been a full day and I'm already posting like a crazy person. ****Cackles**** Ok. Enough of my ramblings, Enjoy the chapter!

**Character's thoughts will forever be portrayed in** _Italics_. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Title:** The Five ways Naruto messes with Sasuke's head

**Pairing**: Sasu/Naru, obviously ^^ slight hint of Kiba/Naru

**Rating:** From K to M (NC-17) Rated M to be safe. The last one is safe, short and sweet, the third one is a rather graphic. The others are somewhere in between.

**Warning:** Contains YAOI.

**Ages:** Naruto - 20

Sasuke- 21

_(everyone else mentioned, except Itachi and Kakashi, is generally around that age. Itachi is like, 26 and Kakashi is whatever seems to fit :T.)_

**Summary:** After a nights' discovery, Naruto has a come up with a way to mess with Sasuke's head. Five ways, actually!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Three:** Phone

The sound of Sasuke's phone told him he had received an e-mail. He looked and smiled when he recognized Naruto's e-mail address. The message was short.

Miss you.

He started to reply but got annoyed soon enough and he closed the mail program to hit speed dial instead, excusing himself to his brother, whom he had decided to visit on his day off. Itachi nodded and gestured for him to use the kitchen if he needed some privacy. He didn't think he would.

"Hai..."

Sasuke, who had kept the phone some distance from his ear in order not to be deafened by the inescapably loud Moshi moshi, Naruto 'ttebayooooo! his friend liked to use as a greeting whenever he called, blinked.

"What're you doing?"

Naruto's voice sounded soft, husky... ragged. "Thinking of you..."

Sasuke couldn't help but be reminded of the e-mail he had received not too long ago. "Tell me you're not..." He heard Naruto moan. "Oh geez, you are."

"I'm what?" Naruto sounded somewhat amused. "Imagining your mouth where my hand is now? If that's what you meant then yes, I am."

"Hn..." Frowning, Sasuke looked at his brother, who was watching him curiously. He got up and walked in the direction of the kitchen before changing his mind and locking himself in the bathroom instead. Better safe than sorry.

The change in acoustics didn't escape Naruto's notice. "Are you in the bathroom?"

Sasuke nodded, but then realised Naruto couldn't see this. "Yes. I'm at Itachi's place. I'm not exactly alone."

"You are now," was Naruto's chuckled answer. "And it doesn't matter anyway. You don't have to speak... just listen."

Listen? Did he really want to hear this? Oh hell, who was he kidding, of course he did. "I'm listening."

"Good." Naruto's voice started to sound a little strained, soft whimpers interrupting his words. "Close your eyes, Sasuke... imagine you're here with me. Imagine you're on this big bed with me. You're naked, and so am I, and you can have me any way you like."

Sasuke didn't know why he complied, but he did. He closed his eyes.

"You can do whatever you want with me, and I'm touching myself thinking of all the things you might do. You pull my hand away and replace it with your tongue, taking your time to lick and suck me to a firm erection. Ah, it feels so good, Sasuke, your mouth on me, and I start moaning in delight..."

Moans really did sound from the phone, then, and Sasuke could feel the effect they had on his body. He rubbed himself over his clothes, a soft gasp escaping him that Naruto must've heard, too. He could almost see the smirk on the younger male's face.

"Eager for more, you hold up your fingers for me to coat them in the lube that's always close to my bed. I'm getting impatient and I tell you to just do it already. Do it, Sasuke, take me, push them in.."

"I'm pushing them in..." Sasuke didn't even realise he had spoken. He concentrated on Naruto's voice and on his own hand, rubbing in a way that was almost painful.

"Good... Ah, that feels so good..." Again, Naruto moaned. "I can feel your fingers inside of me, Sasuke... I can feel how your fingers are moving, are fucking me hard and fast and deep and... ahh..."

Naruto's moans were becoming louder and needier and the small part of Sasuke's mind that was still coherent wondered if he should turn the volume of his phone down a notch. He couldn't be bothered. And he didn't have any hands free any more, anyway.

"Take me, Sasuke, your fingers aren't enough any more, I want you... inside of me... do it now! Ah, fuck me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned. "I... I'm doing it... I'm pushing in hard and deep... I want you to scream my name..." If he would remember his words afterwards, he'd certainly be very embarrassed. But right now, he was lost in the moment.

"Ah, yesss... you know how I like it, Sasuke, take me hard... I want to be bruised and bleeding by the time you're done with me. Ah, I can feel you inside of me, it feels so good... I'm being fucked hard by Uchiha Sasuke and it feels so good!"

Never in his life would Sasuke have imagined there would be a day that he'd be in his brother's bathroom, his pants on his ankles, palming his erection and stroking it fast, moaning Naruto's name. Yes, the bathroom had been a good choice.

It didn't last long. "Sasuke, I... ah, you're going to make me come! Come for me, too, Sasuke, fill me up! Say my name!"

When Naruto's words changed into incoherent moaning and then into a long, loud scream, Sasuke did as he was told and Naruto's name was the last thing to roll off his lips before he, too, lost himself in orgasm. Yes, the bathroom had definitely been a good choice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** ...End Chapter Three. How was that for a quick chapter? Anyone notice any grammar mistakes? . **Claps once** It's very mild compared to my one-shot's, eh? Heheheh. If you want me to make it a bit fiercer on the smex side in the 4th installment (compared to my latest post of one-shots) don't hesistate to let me know. :) Anyhow, Review my pretties! I await your answer!

I want **18 Reviews** or no update~

**RAWR! Read, Review, & Move on! OwO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Well, judging from the PM's in my inbox_ (All 56 of them)_ and some of you guys on the review, you've asked that I spice things up a bit. I've been up since maybe 2 this morning putting in a spicy lemon in here? I know my grammar may be a little.._terrible_.. but not so much so that it ruins the fic. Lol. Just putting that out there. Everyone knows I can't spell worth shit. ****Chuckles**** Only thing is, This chapter is graphic for super smexxy smex. I'll put in the notices if you'd rather not read it. It still flows well even if you don't read the scene. I did say in my Rating log that the third chapter would be the most grapic, but due to requests I've inserted a scene. For those who'd rather not read it, I put in an alert juss for joo. With that being said ****Nods**** don't mind me now. I'll have more to say at the end.

**Character's thoughts will forever be portrayed in** _Italics_. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Title:** The Five ways Naruto messes with Sasuke's head

**Pairing**: Sasu/Naru, obviously ^^ slight hint of Kiba/Naru

**Rating:** From K to M (NC-17) Rated M to be safe. The last one is safe, short and sweet, the third one is a rather graphic. The others are somewhere in between.

**Warning:** Contains YAOI.

**Ages:** Naruto - 20

Sasuke- 21

_(everyone else mentioned, except Itachi and Kakashi, is generally around that age. Itachi is like, 26 and Kakashi is whatever seems to fit :T.)_

**Summary:** After a nights' discovery, Naruto has a come up with a way to mess with Sasuke's head. Five ways, actually!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Four:** Jealousy

It had been inescapable. Sasuke found Naruto in his bed more and more often and they had even started to spend more time together outside of the bedroom. They found out they had a lot of things in common and it was nice to just talk, sometimes.

Today, the talking was going in a direction Sasuke didn't really like.

"I slept with Kiba last night."

"You what?" Sasuke was torn between thinking that Naruto and Kiba naked in bed together was very hot, and feeling... jealous?

"I slept with him. I ran into him when I was out clubbing with some friends and he seduced me. It was good."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. He and Naruto weren't in a relationship and both of them could do what they wanted, but they didn't normally talk about it like this. He was surprised to find out it hurt.

Apparently his feelings showed on his face because Naruto laughed softly, sounding almost satisfied.

"Don't like the idea of having to share me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't even considered lying. "No. I don't."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-!Yaoi Ahead!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You're jealous aren't you?" teases Naruto, "Just spill it, you're jealous right Sasuke?"

"Don't test my patience, Naruto." the older one hisses the word one by one.

"Alright, I am sorry okay? Look, Sasuke, can we talk about this later? Let's go back to talking about something else, Okay?"

Naruto chuckled and moves his body to leave the room briefly for a drink but as he approches the door, Sasuke grabs his waist and bangs his back to the wall next to it. Naruto widens his eyes as the pair of lips belong to Sasuke kisses his own aggressively. Surprised, Naruto trys to push his friend away but to no avail. Instead, the kiss is getting rougher and Sasuke pulls his small body closer. Soon tongues are met, salivas are exchanged, and some of them are even trailing down Naruto's chin as the kiss getting sloppier and hot. Naruto couldn't stop his moans. He feels like flying when Sasuke averts his attention (and his sexy lips) to his chin, licking the trace of saliva on it and kisses it tenderly.

Sasuke smirks seeing his not so innocent lover pants heavily. His sunkissed skin slightly glistening with sweat, those intoxocating blue eyes staring at him in a daze, and those blonde locks of his...Mmm..were perfectly exposed to the older boy's delight. As soon as Naruto adverted his gaze downward, Sasuke's mind went to work. Fuck, his baby is sure so sexy with those thick fringes covering his eyes slightly. Sasuke traces his long finger trough that inviting smooth neck; each graze that comes from the sharp nails makes the younger boy before him shivers. The flaming charisma licks his swollen lips and darts out his tongue to lick the boy's who is moaning in response.

"Ah..G-god, Sasuke...stop… " Naruto pants harshly as Sasuke nips his neck and leaves some wet kisses here and there. His words are ironically contradicting his actions as his small hand gropes a fistful of the elder's hair and groans in pleasure when a visible hickey is made, credit to the skillful mouth of Sasuke.

"Don't worry baby, I won't." he replies lustfully and Naruto must admit that with Sasuke being so controling, it ends up makeing him want more. With each panty groan and whine, Naruto feels his resolve slipping. Sasuke chuckles,"This is what you wanted, right? You've teased me and teased me and now I'm going to devour you, Naruto. Right here, right now. I'm going to make you scream my name so that it echos clearly even in the farthest city. Everyone will know you are mine." Sasuke licks his earlobe, "so Kiba won't mess with what's mine."

Naruto, who was just too amazed by his Sasuke's words that he didn't realize the presence of the sneaking hand underneath his black shirt. The boy gasps loudly and lets out another moan as the skilled fingers play with his right nipple; pinching it, caressing it, and scraping it with the nail once in a while. As if it isn't enough the other hand is going south, groping the bulge that visibly appears on Naruto's jeans and massage it gently. Sasuke watches with desire showing in his eyes, his lover pants and thrashes his head from right to left and arches it, as if he's inviting his Sasuke to kiss his delicious neck once again; and Sasuke approves. He attaches his lips to the creamy caremel column and rolls his hips towards Naruto's.

Sasuke then fumbles with Naruto's belt and as soon as the annoying skinny jeans hanging loose in between his thighs, leaving him with only his boxers on, Sasuke slips his hand passes the band of the underwear.

"This little friend here," Sasuke gives Naruto's cock a light squeeze, "it's mine to touch and mine alone…"

The younger male just shuts his eye tightly, mouth open wide just because his lungs have a difficulty to invite some air inside due to the massive pleasure he feels down there. But alas, for Sasuke it's not enough. He takes off the boxers and free the harden flesh out of its compartment.

"Sasuke, what…OH MY GOD!"

Naruto moans out loud when Sasuke without a single doubt engulfs his cock and bobs his head up and down the shaft, licking and lapping the pre-cum smears on the head and gives butterfly kisses along the veins. Naruto has clearly lost his sanity at this level and he doesn't have any idea where the hell his 'innocence' had gone when he tugs him up by the hair, forcefully kisses his Sasuke fully on his lips and hisses on his ear,

"Just fuck me already, Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckles darkly hearing the profanity.

"tsk tsk tsk, Kiba will punish you if he happen to hear that sweet words of yours."

"Yeah? Well guess what? I prefer your punishment rather than his. So punish me all you want!"

"As you wish, my dear…"

In seconds Naruto's back is facing his horny Sasuke, the cute perky ass almost makes Sasuke go crazy enough to ram himself inside of his lover right then. It's funny how your desire has an ability to make you do something you thought you'd never able to do, like stripping your lower attire in 3 seconds just like what Sasuke does without another thought. Sasuke smirks at the thought of his partner's tight heat around him as he smears his own pre-cum on his harden, red flesh and groans at the sensation and thought. Naruto bits his lips when his Sasuke gives an impatient squeeze to his butt cheeks and Sasuke not passing a chance to tease him by putting his hard cock in his ass crack and thrusting against it lightly.

"This butt…" Sasuke whispers hotly, "…is mine to feel."

And the small hands curl into fists as Sasuke slowly enters him, the familiar feeling of his lower half being split in two. But this time, it felt amazing. It made him feel whole compared to what he did with Kiba. Sasuke was thicker, bigger than him. He could feel every throb and every twitch inside. It hurt like hell but even the pain has its own pleasure too. Naruto's breath hitch as if he just has a marathon and he curses his Sasuke for being a jealous, horny bastard. Even so, Naruto wouldn't mind having such bastard as his boyfriend because honestly he loves it when Sasuke gone all maniacal. Sasuke himself feels his whole body shake; he instinctively wants to thrusts as fast as he could into the tightness that is Naruto's hole but he knows it'd probably hurt the small boy so he experimentally rolls his hips.

"A-aahhhh_…Fuckkk_.." Naruto groans, his harsh pants mix with Sasuke's.

" That's what I'm planning on doing unless-" Sasuke smirked and licks his dry lips, his heartbeat is thumping in the same rhythm as his lover.

"Just fuckin' move, damn it!" the younger hisses.

And so be it. Sasuke starts to thrust slowly at first, pulling his cock out only to slam it back hardly inside his lover's hole. Naruto's moans are gradually changing, until there are no more painful groans slip those cute lips and it's obviously gives Sasuke a reason to start thrusting violently at the boy. Their whole body is practically drench as the effect of their activity. Shirts, fringes, all sticking to their skin and the musky scent mixed with the faint smell of their perfume touch their nostrils but they're too busy to care about such small matter. They only can feel each other, letting their instinct and love play the role. Sweet and hurried kisses are shared, sweet-nothings are mumbled, pants and moans are loud enough to disturb someone passing Sasuke's place but strangely no one bothers to stop thier act.

Sasuke feels Naruto's stomach tighten and he knows he's close letting go. He jerks Naruto's abandoned cock and fastens his thrusts. The younger could only screams as he feels the double pleasure running through his whole system and the boy archs his head as his orgasm comes, his white substance stains the wall in front of him. Sasuke moans when he feels the hole is tightening and he comes almost immediately, tainting Naruto's inside with his cum.

The two try to stabilize their breaths, both slowly come back from their high. Naruto leans on Sasuke's broad chest and listening to his heartbeat which finally finds its normal rhythm. Sasuke kisses his hair, down to his neck, and bits his shoulder gently. Naruto sighs contentedly and he smiles. Both boys slide down onto the floor, still feeling a slight rush from thier coupling mere moments ago.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-!Yaoi Alert End!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said, laughing quietly as a small smile gracing his pink lips.

"Are you in love with me?"

Suprised by the unexpected question, Sasuke carefully composed himself. This time, Sasuke had to think before he answered. Was he?

"I... think I am. No. I_ know_ I am."

Again, Naruto laughed. "That's good, because I've been in love with you for the longest time." He moved to straddle Sasuke, pressing their foreheads together. "Love me, Sasuke. Love me and I'll never lay a finger on anyone else again. I'll be yours. Just tell me you want me to be."

Sasuke sounded relieved and glad. "I want you to be mine. I'll love you the best way I can, please be mine..."

"Gladly."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** This ends Chapter Four. Tell me what you think? Review or PM me, or whatever. I've never had to put breaks in my stories for yaoi reasons, but, I felt it 't forget to check out my other fics, guys. And Thanks for all the reviews and baring with me these last few days with the onslaught of bunnies torcuring my brains. ****Hands out pictures from _Photogenic Lovers_**** Well, one chapter left to go on this fic!

I want **30 reviews** or I won't update!

**Read, Review, & Move on! O3O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **Cough** Guess who decided to update this fic finally?! New Years Resolution, maybe? Anyway, to keep up with the old format, things will be written just as they were when the fic was published. More from me at the end! Enjoy!

**Character's thoughts will forever be portrayed in** __Italics__. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Title:** The Five ways Naruto messes with Sasuke's head

**Pairing**: Sasu/Naru, obviously ^^ slight hint of Kiba/Naru

**Rating:** From K to M (NC-17) Rated M to be safe. The last one is safe, short and sweet, the third one is a rather graphic. The others are somewhere in between.

**Warning:** Contains YAOI.

**Ages:** Naruto - 20

Sasuke- 21

__(everyone else mentioned, except Itachi and Kakashi, is generally around that age. Itachi is like, 26 and Kakashi is whatever seems to fit :T.)__

**Summary:** After a nights' discovery, Naruto has a come up with a way to mess with Sasuke's head. Five ways, actually!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Five:** Love

He had never said it to anyone before and he hadn't thought it would be so easy. Of course, it hadn't been at first and it had taken him quite a while to get used to the idea, but now that he was, it was easy and it felt so good.

"I love you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who sat on the floor a few feet away, playing a random melody on Sasuke's guitar. "I love you."

Like it did every time Sasuke said these words, Naruto's face lit up and he looked as radiant as an angel come down from Heaven to bring joy and faith to the people who saw him. "I love you, too."

This is what it had come to. After all this time, all those nights and stolen moments they had spent together, this is how they had ended up. It was a beautiful miracle and Sasuke didn't understand how he had lived without it all these years. Surely, this is what man was made for. Love. Being together. Making each other happy. It was perfect.

"I love you."

He would never stop saying it.

"I love you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, are you relieved I updated it? Was it unexpected? Disheartened at its briefness? Well. **coughs** if you read my rating explanation at the beginning of this fic, you'd know that this last chapter was going to be short, sweet and gentle. Actually, this is how I was originally going to end it. **ORIGINALLY**. So, for those who aren't satisfied and are practically _itching_ for a tad more, I will be posting a bonus chapter; _Just_ enough to quench your thirst (It's my big apology chapter for you guys, alright?)! Be on the look out! I know it's been a few months (years) since I touched on this fic. Yes, you may throw marshmellows at my head for the hiatus. But, little ol' DTU is back now, so all is forgiven, right? I love you guys for hanging in there for me. Really. I do.

Once again, **a bonus chapter is on the way**! It will possibly be updated the same day as A House That's Not A Home (If you're following that one.). Are you excited?! I hope you are! See you next chapter!

**Read, Review, and Move On!**


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note**: Bonus Chapter Time! I'm sure you're all wondering what life is like after Sasuke admits his undying love-feels for Naruto. Well, here's a sneak peek. Keep those cameras out, guys. You might catch something good!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Title:** The Five ways Naruto messes with Sasuke's head  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sasu/Naru, obviously ^^ slight hint of Kiba/Naru  
><strong>Rating:<strong> From K to M (NC-17) Rated M to be safe. The last one is safe, short and sweet, the third one is a rather graphic. The others are somewhere in between.

**Warning:** Contains YAOI.

**Ages:** Naruto - 20

Sasuke- 21

__(everyone else mentioned, except Itachi and Kakashi, is generally around that age. Itachi is like, 26 and Kakashi is whatever seems to fit :T.)__

**Summary**: After a nights' discovery, Naruto has a come up with a way to mess with Sasuke's head. Five ways, actually!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bonus Chapter**: Together

Mischief is clear in his dark eyes, and the way his lips curl up and heat edges his eyes has Naruto's stomach twisting in sharp anticipation. When Sasuke gets that look, Naruto knows crazy shit's about to happen and he's just going to have to hold on. But whatever it is… he's going to like it. He knows that too. He just hopes they make it to his house this time.

They do, but barely, Sasuke shoving Naruto up hard against the closed door and dropping to his knees without preamble and jerking at Naruto's pants until he's got Naruto's half-hard cock out and already past his lips. Naruto lets his head fall back against the door with a thud and a groan, only jerking it forward because Sasuke lets his teeth graze in warning. Black, hooded eyes meet his blue and he doesn't want to wait, not when he's going to look at him like that, eyes promising filthy things, lips stretched wide around him.

"Sasuke," he groans, and shivers in anticipation as Sasuke lets him fall from his lips, standing to seal their lips together in a heated kiss, easing back to slide their tongues together, melting him from the inside out.

Then they're practically racing to get each other naked, kissing, licking, touching skin as it's exposed, drawing moans and heated words as they fight to touch each other everywhere. But Naruto lets Sasuke turn him harshly, pushing him face-forward against the door and kicking his legs apart to run already slick fingers against his ass. Naruto smiles into the door at that, bracing himself against it with his hands as Sasuke pushes his fingers in mercilessly, aiming straight for that bundle of nerves that will reduce Naruto to a quivering mess.

He'd expected this, but that never made it any easier. It hurt like a bitch at first but god did Sasuke ever make up for it, mouthing against Naruto's shoulder, whispering dirty words and never once letting up until Naruto begged.

"Fuck me," he says, voice broken across the syllables, because, fuck, he just wants to come already, "come on please please please."

And just like that, Sasuke's sliding in, not waiting a moment and it burns but he likes that pain, that bitter edge of the biting pleasure that keeps him grounded another moment longer. The pace is hard, harsh, demanding, and all he can do is take it, bracing his legs against the rocking, the muscles in his arms cording as he tries to keep from being flattened against the door.

He feels himself unraveling, the tight coil in his belly fraying at the edges and he lets out a whimper. Sometimes Sasuke makes him wait, forces him to finish without touching himself or finishes him off after he's already done. But today's not one of those times, one soft hand detaching from Naruto's hip to wrap around his erection and pull erratically, the rough jerking making him gasp as it pulls his orgasm from him, double stimulation and his over-heated sex drive too much to last even a second longer.

Sasuke's sticky hand relocates to Naruto's hips and he doesn't even give him a moment of respite, snapping his hips against Naruto's ass relentlessly until he comes with a deep groan and stutters to a stop.

It takes all Naruto's strength not to fall to his knees right there, instead turning shakily around and leaning his shoulders back against the door and taking in Sasuke's flushed face and dark smirk. Yeah. They're not done yet. But he'll be damned if they don't at least make it to the bed this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking around guys. This is the end of The Five Ways! It's over! Done! Finished! I know, I know, you guys loved it all the way to the very end. That being said, I hope you'll be on the look out for other stories from me. Currently in progress _is A House That's Not A Home_. Give it a go, guys! See you!

**Read, Review, & Move On.**


End file.
